From the Tower to the Star
by Sciara
Summary: Even during the moment in his life where he thought he would die, Ace didn't find an answer. As always, his family helps him find it, the same way he found his freedom.


**Happy New Year to everyone! I hope you had a wonderful day to start the year, and I hope it lasts!**

 **Happy Birthday, Ace! May you and your family meet again in a better life.**

 **Set in the same 'verse as Reconciliation and the other fics in _Glass to Freedom_. tl;dr, set in the verse where Ace is alive. Post Memories and Moments.**

* * *

 _"If Gold Roger had a child,_ it _won't deserve to live!"_

 _"The devil died; why shouldn't its spawn die too?"_

He pried his eyes open, raising his head slightly to let out a deep breath. Forcefully uncurling his fingers, Ace's eyes narrowed as he found them stiff, small, thin marks lining his palm; the pattern had changed again. Before, it was his forearm he clutched, now it was the palm itself.

"I'm too old for these nightmares," Ace grumbled, rubbing an eye tiredly as he lit up his fingers to light his room; the infirmary beds were soft, but they had a tendency to smother the person with the blankets. He just assumed it was the doctor's way to effectively tell them to behave, and the only reason Ace wasn't in the infirmary, and instead in his room, was because he would find a way to suffocate. He winced slightly as the muscles in his left arm were pulled, wishing for the familiar warmth of his brothers; somehow, without his arm brace, being beside them didn't make it hurt.

He would've liked to sleep beside Luffy and Sabo again, but there had been a debacle with Ace's injuries (that he acquired two weeks ago, but apparently, that wasn't enough time to freely move around) when they had been found, and a promise from Bay, Anna, Karel, _and_ Law to castrate those who opposed. Anna and Karel were two of the main doctors of the Whitebeard Pirates, and Bay had been with the Whitebeard Pirates before she split to form her own crew, but _Law_. It was said as a joke, but clearly Law wasn't taking it as such.

Curling his fingers into his palm again, Ace sighed, burrowing down into his bed. He hated forcing himself to sleep – it made his narcolepsy worse, and it made him think about thoughts he'd rather not have or remember.

 _"Jiji?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Should I… have been born?"_

 _"…Keep on living, and you'll find out."_

Ace shifted, closing his eyes. Two years since Marineford, nearing three, and he mentioned to Luffy what he as looking for; Ace never gave him an answer. The question had been especially haunting during their hiatus – so many of his brothers died for _him_ (he would never get over the fact that they cared about him, that they decided to save him when the easier option was to let him die), he nearly got Luffy _killed_ (who had avoided all questions about the fiasco at Impel Down), but now that main source of their problems was gone now…

He thrummed his fingers rhythmically as he tried to sleep. He was worried earlier – after all, when the sun rose…

 _We'll find out tomorrow._

* * *

Something loud was thumping on his door. Groaning, he dug out the pillow underneath his had and shoved it over it, blissfully muffling the sounds, but then it got louder. Ace growled when he heard the light _click_ of the door being opened; he didn't even remember locking the door. Light shone in, and despite having the blanket and pillow over him, he winced from the brightness. The familiar sound of Thatch clearing his throat made Ace grumpy.

"Wakey-wakey, sleeping beauty!" Thatch said, and Ace could imagine the grin the older pirate was sporting. "I've given you a grace period of one hour."

"Then screw off, Thatch," Ace replied, voice startlingly clear under the layers. "An hour isn't enough, anyway."

"Oh, you misunderstand," Thatch replied cheerfully, and Ace debated the merits of getting up and strangling Thatch or just going back to sleep. "I've given you the grace period, and it's up. It's an hour later than the time we normally wake you up."

"Go _away_ , Thatch," Ace replied blearily, raising his upper body and letting the blanket and pillow fall off him. "What part of that do you not understand?"

"The part where you either wake up nearly at the same time as Marco or much later than everyone else in the crew," Thatch replied blithely. "Now, up. Before I tell Karel that you were training instead of resting last night, then you'd _have_ to get up."

Ace fumbled with his blanket in surprise, nearly falling off his bed in the process. "Wha – you wouldn't!" He cried out, shooting Thatch a look. That was a low blow.

The cook shrugged his shoulders with an innocent look. "I will, and we all know how he'd react to that."

"I got dragged away from my brothers and was practically threatened to go to sleep; _you know that_. The only 'training' I did was arguing with you. "

"No, I don't. Also, your bother challenged Oyaji to a fight."

Ace blinked, his mind processing the words, before he jumped – _jumped_ – off his bed. " _What!?_ " He screeched out, and he would have dashed out of his room in worry had Thatch not clasped him on the shoulder. Ace gave him a withered look.

Thatch _laughed_ , the asshole. "Come on," he gestured his head. "Its just happened, and I'm sure you don't want to miss the fun."

"Fun?" Ace repeated, incredulous, following Thatch out of his room, and he briefly recalled the want to sleep, but at this point, he really didn't care. "Luffy challenged Oyaji; oh, yeah, _that's_ going to end well!"

Thatch snickered. "Oyaji just laughed. Didn't even care. Strawhat did say something about keeping his promise, though." Thatch tilted his head in confusion.

Ace hid his wince. "It was…" He sighed, wringing his hands as Thatch looked at him curiously. "Marco said that Lu made a promise during the war."

Thatch made a noise of understanding, and Ace took the opportunity to sock Thatch on the arm, eliciting a loud yelp and strangled sounds of complaint. "Stop thinking about it."

"But – "

" _Thatch_."

Ace growled when Thatch ruffled his hair. "Fine, but only when _you_ stop, Ace." Ace opened his mouth to respond, but then Thatch held a finger to his lips and grinned.

Walking around the corner, Ace squinted from the light before he spotted Luffy having a staring contest with Whitebeard, and Ace didn't know whether to be amused or surprised, before he had an internal debate and he settled with amused because this as _so Luffy_. Shanks was in the background, downing a bottle and repeatedly staggering around, _much_ to the disgust of Marco who found himself situated beside the Yonko, and Shanks kept leaning in to whisper something in Marco's ear. Marco caught Ace's eye, and one of his own twitched. Suddenly, Thatch screamed and ran off, a fiery bird following in his wake.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted, breaking eye contact from Whitebeard and launched himself towards his raven-haired brother.

Only muscle memory prevented Ace from stumbling when Luffy latched onto him, and Chopper cried out to his captain not to aggravate Ace's arm, which was supporting Luffy

"Lu," he growled, "get off me."

"Nooo!" Luffy tightened his grip, and Ace sighed, forcefully shoving Luffy away; the Pirate King only laughed happily, grinning madly.

Shanks came over and draped an arm over Ace's shoulder, and Ace recoiled at the smell of sake that was surrounding Shanks. "Come on," Shanks said drowsily, "let's party!" And with that, he stumbled off.

Because somehow, _somehow_ (though, in Ace's mind he knew exactly how), Luffy had convinced the two Yonko to celebrate the coming of the New Year on Raftel.

Shanks didn't hesitate to say yes; his apprentice being the successor of his old captain's legacy was more than a reason to party – the new year just gave him a bigger reason.

Whitebeard had thought on it before agreeing saying that it was fitting because "the brat getting here is just the start of a new age," but Ace figured that his father knew he wanted to spend more time with his brothers. He also suspected Marco to have helped (and Thatch… and the whole crew; the man looked ready to cry when Ace _finally_ told them about his tattoo, and spilled the details to everyone else. He really should have felt annoyed).

Then, Marco came back, dragging a very reluctant Thatch with him, signature pompadour disheveled.

"Why're you celebrating?" Carrot asked curiously, swiftly moving around the deck and toying with various items.

"Two reasons," Thatch said, holding up two fingers. "One: it's to celebrate the fact that we lived yet another year, and two: we kicked the traitor's ass."

"We've partied for less," Rakuyo muttered, shooting Shanks a dirty look, who grinned and gestured towards Ace direction, and Ace muffled his laughter.

"You all need to loosen up!" Shanks retorted, holding up a half-empty bottle of sake, and Ace winced at the smell. "Lil' Anchor here's the Pirate King now! More of a reason!"

"Is that all?" Someone asked, and Ace nearly punched Sabo square in the face because _what idiot sneaked up to a group of pirates_? Sabo grinned sheepishly as Ace grumbled. He was going to pull a stitch at this rate.

"Whaddya mean?"

A sly grin formed on Sabo's face, and Ace felt dread creep up in him.

"What if someone's birthday was on New Years Day? Would you celebrate that, too?"

Thatch looked mortified that someone would even ask. "Of course! We typically celebrate at the beginning of the month for those that have their birthday in the month, anyway!" Then, Thatch narrowed his eyes. "You, spill. You know someone with their birthday that day, do you?"

"Well – "

"Aha! I knew it!" Thatch cried out, pointing a finger at Sabo, startling his division as some stumbled and fell on the ground, "it's _you_! Your birthday! And you want me to cook for you, but nope!" Thatch looked away and crossed his arms, and Ace snorted at Thatch's smug grin. "Nope. Only for my family."

The sly grin on Sabo's face somehow intensified, and Ace let his eyes slip close as he tried to get rid of the damned headache that had been bugging him sine he woke up. "Oh goodness, not me. But I do know someone who has it in _your_ family."

The soft mutterings had disappeared and silence had taken over. "…Wha?" Thatch asked, and Ace's eyes snapped open.

 _Oh, **fuck** no_.

"Yep!" Sabo replied cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Ace's shoulder and Ace raised his head, eyes wide. Sabo had babbled – _of course_ Sabo had babbled, the damn traitor. Ace was wondering what his next move was when Sabo spoke again. "In fact, they're in _my_ family, too."

And Ace decided, to hell with his pride, to hell with pretending; wrenching Sabo's arm off him and ducking past Thatch – " _Oi!"_ – and dodging Jozu's attempt to placate him, he _ran_.

He felt a twinge in his right arm, and he knew that his family – both of them – would have his head. Half because he was still 'healing' and was doing strenuous actions, and that he hadn't told them _it was his birthday._ He decided that _not_ telling them Marco knew was the best option.

Marco definitely hadn't forgotten it his birthday, though; the man always got him a gift despite Ace's protests. The year before, Marco got him a sketchbook because his old one was full and worn out, and for his next, Marco gave him a vivre card.

 _"Sorry it's late," Marco said, shrugging at Ace's surprised expression. "From your brother."_

… And Ace realized that they could follow him with his vivre card. Cursing at his luck, he stopped in front of a large tree before swiftly climbing up it. It reminded him somewhat of their treehouse back at Dawn Island. Even if it didn't prevent them from getting him – they were _pirates_ , they've done crazier things than climb a tree – he could at least get some time to process information and decide how he was going to get Sabo back at.

"Damn it Sabo," he hissed at himself, "I could've gone my entire career without them knowing."

He could already imagine his brother's response: _"It feels good that other know, right?"_

Ace sighed, dropping his head in his hands. Sure, he'd gotten over his problems about his birthday being his mother's death with him finally having some sense of self-worth slapped into him, ut he wasn't exactly comfortable with Sabo giving it away like that.

"…Who am I kidding?" Ace asked rhetorically. "I just feel weird. I've never celebrated it before, anyway – "

Ace was _thrown off the branch_ as blue fire streaked beside him, and instinctively, he grasped on Marco's Phoenix form to prevent being either a splat on the ground or setting the forest on fire. They reached the ground relatively quickly, and Marco shook him off giving Ace a droll look.

Someone wrapped their arms around his neck, trapping him in a headlock. "Four years!" Haruta cried out, tightening his grip on Ace, who squirmed slightly; why did he have to the shortest of the commanders – if not the crew – and why, oh why did he have to be the youngest in crew? He was sure that one was of the reasons they coddled him so. " _Four_ years you've been in the crew and we haven't properly celebrated your birthday!"

"Well – technically – " Ace stuttered, face red, and damn did he wat to punch Sabo in the face for telling them. "It _has_ been celebrated because of the monthly party and the New Year – "

"Nope," Thatch said, shushing him, "nu-uh. Not listening. We, as your family and _older_ siblings, are responsible for making sure you are properly celebrated and cared for."

 _Goddamnit, Thatch_. Ace felt his face burning, and it wasn't related to his Akuma no Mi at all. His family was teasing him, damn it.

And Thatch suddenly froze, an unreadable look on his face. " _I need to go make more food!"_ He cried out, and dashed off.

Luffy, who had been comfortably sleeping beside Stefan, heard his favourite word and awoke instantly. "Food!?" He repeated, already drooling, and Haruta released Ace in shock. "Food!" Luffy cheered, and he instantly followed Thatch into the kitchen.

"Wha – " Blenheim stuttered. "Is he – ?"

"Lock the fridge," Ace said wearily, one hand rubbing at his face. "He eats more than _me_." And he turned around to see Sabo smiling innocently. "And _you_."

"Yes?" Sabo responded cheerfully.

"I have a bone to pick with you – "

"Whoops, gotta go!" Sabo said, giving Ace a cheeky grin. "My associate's calling for my attention." And witht hat, he promptly jumped off the _Moby Dick_ and onto one of the Revolutionary's ships.

Ace blinked, baffled, before someone large grab at him. "Oh no you don't," Atmos' gruff voice was practically in his ear, and Ace recoiled at the sound. "Off to the party we go."

* * *

Five hours later, Ace escaped from his coddling siblings – _and_ father; Whitebeard was merciless with his hugs – and made his way up to the crow's nest. The very top of the crow's nest as typically the one occupied by those on watch, but Ace preferred to go one ledge lower than the top or the very roof. They provided him the feeling of wind around him, and the scent of the sea. He settled on the top level, where the division members would normally stay in for watch, and faced the sea, arms resting on the raiing. His headache had ebbed away during the party, when he, Luffy and Sabo had drank a cup o f sake (causing chaos between their affiliated groups, because none of the drank).

" – know where he is!"

"Shihihihi!" Ace smiled at whatever antics Luffy was pulling. "You guys go! I know where Ace is!"

 _…Whoops._ Ace had forgotten to tell them where he went. _Marco and Oyaji definitely know, though. It'll be fine._

He turned around just in time to see rubber hands latch themselves on the floor, and was soon followed y a flurry of red, blue and yellow, the red coot on Luffy's shoulders nearly slipping off as he turned swiftly, spotting Ace, and dashing over, nearly sliding out. "Ace!" Luffy said happily, leaning onto his brother's am. "You went missing! Traffy was wondering where you went and said something 'bout your narcopepsi – "

"Narcolepsy," Ace corrected. Luffy's movement halted, eye looking at his elder brother critically befor settling down beside him.

"Come on, Lu," Ace let one eye close and he grinned at Luffy, who was pouting now. "We all know you're never gonna beat me or Sabo."

"Aw," someone said, and Ace looked over to see Sabo walking towards them, a playful grin settled on his face as he played with his staff, his hat gripped by his free hand."That's our little brother, Ace, and the newly crowned Pirate King. Give him even a little bit of credit."

Ace shot him a fake look of annoyance. "Why are you here? I thought you were busy with your associate."

"Koala ditched me," Sabo said, face solemn, and Ace smacked his brother's cheek. "Wow! Okay, rude!" Sabo whined, rubbing his cheek with a sour face. Ace returned to face the waters, a soft smile on his face. He heard Sabo's footsteps briefly before their owner settled beside Ace. "You alright?"

"Just thinking, you know."

Sabo raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Must be a new concept for you," he said, voice teasing, but Ace could detect the underlying curiosity.

Trapping his brothers in a dual headlock – Sabo tried to pry Ace off, but he really wasn't trying, and Luffy just laughed – Ace grinned. "Shut up, you. What do you know about thinking?"

"Hmm," Sabo took on a pondering look. "Well, I _am_ the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army… That has to mean something, right?"

"And I'm the Pirate King!" Luffy chirped in, and Ace laughed, joined by chuckles from Sabo. The sound it produced was melodious, and everything seemed serene.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Ace?" Luffy asked, playfully swaying in his brother's grip, returning to their earlier topic.

"Remember back when we were kids," Ace began, pulling his brothers closer when Sabo started to squirm anxiously; really, Ace didn't care if Sabo remembered that. He was with them now. "I was looking for something, some thing important?"

Luffy's eyes widened, lighting up with recognition. "You mean – "

"Wait…" Sabo said, and Ace could see the gears in the blond's head turning. "Was it that question?"

"Tell us, Ace!" Luffy threw himself out of Ace's headlock to hug him, and Sabo tripped on his feet when Ace had released him in shock. "What do you think!?" Luffy was almost shouting, excited for Ace's answer.

Ace smirked, leaning on the railing and tilting his head upwards, feeling relaxed as serenity washed around the trio. Even Sabo and Luffy were quiet, as curious and excited as they were, relishing the peacefulness along with him.

When was the last time Ace got to relax like this – _truly_ relax? The two years they went off-grid while Luffy was training wasn't one of them; he'd been especially tense during his recuperation, and his well-founded paranoia about being discovered did _not_ help. There had been a point where Ace snapped from being surrounded by people and he had tackled the problem locking himself in his room, which he knew would have been considered cowardly and hilarious, but the whole crew stood behind him, supportive, knowing his reasoning.

"It's like going from being trapped in a tower to getting close to a star," Ace said, and he grinned at the way Sabo's face coloured. The blond wasn't expecting Ace to remember that story about someone being sealed in a tower. "From being close to getting the star, but still fa away, and then true freedom comes by."

Sabo's face was one of amusement, face still tinged red. "Well, who knew you learned symbolism… and manners."

"I hate you."

"Neeeh, Ace!" Luffy said loudly, catching their attention. "Did you get your answer when you become free?"

Ace laughed, the sound light and harmonic. "Yeah, Lu, I did. I found my answer. Jiji was right – you have to live to find out."


End file.
